THE CRY OF A DRAGON TRADUCCION
by Loves
Summary: El niño que vivio ha muerto. El mundo magico se ha unido en duelo. Pero no todos tienen permitido sufrir en publico... Drarry Traduccion autorizada por Moondragon


Aquí estoy con una traducción por tanto nada de lo que aparece a continuación me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la autoría T.T… pero igual eso no me para y le pedí permiso a **Mondragon** que acepto el dejarme traducir su historia. (un honor para mi debo decir), asi que sin mas y si molestarlas esta es la historia… Se me olvidaba el intro es una canción del grupeo evergrey, la traducción es un poco mala, pero no encontré otro modo de darle sentido

**EL LLANTO DEL DRAGON**

_**Por M**__**oondragon**_

_No more dawning days_

_(No mas atardeceres)_

_Only whispers of darkened ways_

_(Solo __murmullos de partes oscuras)_

_Forever falling tears_

_(Lagrimas que caen por siempre)_

_Lands in the hands of somber fate_

_(Tierras en las manos de __un destino oscuro)_

Evergrey: Harmless Wishes

--

El humor en el Gran Comedor era sombrío. Toldos negros habían sido usados para reemplazar los estandartes normales de las diferentes casas y todo el lugar tenia poca vida no como usualmente era. De todos modos, el salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, solo habia un suave murmullo que se podía escuchar y que paró de forma inmediata cuando Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

—Queridos estudiantes y profesores. Estamos reunidos aquí hoy, no solo para celebrar la caída de Voldemort, si no tambien para lamentar la pérdida de una de las personas más valientes que ha visto el mundo. Al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la vida al Señor Tenebroso terminó con la suya. El sabia que era el precio de la batalla, pero de todos modos lucho sin miedos. En el final, fue su sacrificio el que nos salvo.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa por un momento, soportando su peso contra la silla. Nunca antes habia sentido el paso de sus años como en este momento, era realmente triste vivir mas que sus pupilos.

—Hagamos un brindis en honor a Harry Potter, un héroe en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Hagamos que la memoria de su vida este en nuestros corazones y que su sacrificio sea recordado para siempre —dijo alzando su copa en el aire.

Miró al alumnado, y no pudo evitar notar los espacios que estaban vacíos. Mientras pasaba su mirada, no pudo evitar notar los diferentes estados de ánimo de los estudiantes. Los Hufflepuffs alzaron sus copas, algunos con lágrimas en sus ojos. El nombre de Harry Potter se extendió como una ola en esa mesa. Los Ravenclaws sentados, alzaron sus copas en silencio con sus caras tristes mirando el suelo.

Pero ninguna se comparaba con las expresiones en los rostros de los Gryffindors. Unos pocos se habia unido al brindis, mientras otros se quedaron viendo al vació en estado de shock, algunos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y otros lloraban de forma abierta. En el medio de todos vio a Hermione sollozando de manera violenta y a Ron sosteniéndola.

Suspiro, casi contra su propio deseo, llevo su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos de ellos parecían estar en otro lugar, solo unos pocos tenían una expresión de lo que podría denominarse pena, mientras otros solo sonreían. Suspiro una vez mas y empezó a dirigir su mirada a otra parte, cuando algo captó su atención o mas bien alguien…

Al fin de la mesa de Slytherin, estaba sentado solo un chico que tenia la apariencia de sentir que su mundo habia acabado. Dumbledore lo examinó mas cerca. Esta no era la reacción que habia esperado. Aunque Draco y Harry habían cesado sus estupidas peleas durante el último año, sabia que no eran amigos, la mayoría del tiempo solo se ignoraban. Pero habia unos momentos… se acordó de una conversación bastante breve que habia cogido entre los dos muchachos hace algunos meses.

—_L__o siento, es solo que no puedo mañana. Tengo práctica de quiditch todo el día—_

—_E__ntonces ¿el quiditch es mas importante? —preguntó Draco, un poco irritado._

_La respuesta__ de Harry fue en voz baja y no la pudo escuchar._

_Draco dejó__ soltar una respiración profunda lentamente. —Si, lo se, es solo… —ahora fue el turno de Draco de hablar demasiado bajo para que solo Harry lo escuchara_

—_C__réeme, yo también —fue la replica de Harry mientras se alejaba._

Las palabras que ambos intercambiaron se habían esfumado de su memoria, pero ambos habían dejado a Dumbledore un poco intrigado. Cuando ocurrió esta escena, la verdad no le habia dado muchas vueltas, pero ahora… ¿podría ser posible que Harry y Draco fueron amigos cercanos y nadie lo supiera? Pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿por que habían mantenido esa actitud tan fría entre ellos cuando estaban en público? No importaba si se veian después de clases o en los pasillos solo seguían caminando, ignorándose. Algunas veces los habia visto dándose un saludo de manera cortés, nada más. Pero al ver a Draco y la expresión en su cara, no podía parar de preguntarse que era lo que realmente pasaba.

De pronto solo viendo cosas donde no las habia. Después de todo, con lo que habia pasado mas temprano no sabia como seguía cuerdo.

Pero de todos modos…

--

Gotas de lluvia caían en la ventana frente a Dumbledore. Todas las noches se paraba en su ventana y veía los campos de Hogwarts. Pero esa noche, la vista no le dio consuelo alguno. Harry Potter estaba muerto. El-niño-que-vivió ya no vivía. Habia dado su vida para salvarlos a todos. Con el maximo sacrificio habia hecho lo imposible, habia matado a Voldemort; el mundo mágico no seria nunca más el mismo y tampoco las personas cercanas a Harry. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Dean, Seamos, Hagrid y toda la familia Weasley… la lista parecía nunca acabaría y lo incluía. Las vidas que Harry habia tocado eran incontables.

El funeral hoy lo habia probado. El lugar estaba lleno de gente que habia venido desde muy lejos y cerca para rendirle sus últimos respetos a la persona mas importante en la historia mágica. Harry habia sido enterrado aquí en los terrenos de Hogwarts, su única ´verdadera´ casa.

Todavía podía recordar, al chico tímido que esperaba ser sorteado. Un niño solitario, que era famoso por algo que no recordaba. Pero ese pequeño habia crecido y se habia convertido en un joven valiente y sabio. Una persona de la que estaba orgulloso poder conocer, no porque era el niño que vivió, sino simplemente por ser quien era. Tenía un talento increíble para ver lo bueno en cada persona, para confiar en la gente y ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban.

Dumbledore posó su vista en el sitio donde yacía el cuerpo de Harry. Era hermoso, ubicado bajo las ramas de un gran sauce llorón, un lugar bastante silencioso y lleno de paz. Brevemente se pregunto quien habia propuesto ese sitio, probablemente Ron o Hermione.

—¿Albus? —la voz de la Profesora McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Resistió la tentación de suspirar mientras apartaba su vista de la ventana. — ¿si?

—Siento interrumpirte en un momento como este —sonaba triste y cansada.

—No te preocupes, dime que pasa —respondió sin nada de fastidio en la voz.

—Son los reporteros. ¿Qué debo hacer con ellos? —había un grupo de reporteros constantemente en la escuela los últimos días. La manera en que ella dijo 'reportero', dio a entender bastante bien que sentía por ellos.

—Diles que esta noche es de duelo. Pueden regresar mañana si quieren.

—Les informo enseguida Albus —la mujer hizo un pequeño asentimiento y salio.

—Una cosa mas ya que estas aquí. ¿Sabes quien propuso el sitio de la tumba? — le preguntó después de pensarlo un poco

—¿el lugar del entierro?, creo que fue un Slytherin —dijo, sonando como si no lo pudiera creer —Si no estoy mal fue Malfoy, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ahh, solo me preguntaba es un lugar hermoso; Buena noches Minerva

La vio irse. Se sentía un poco confundido. Habia algo que se le escapaba. ¿Draco habia sugerido el lugar? ¿Por qué le importaría a Draco donde habia sido enterrado Harry? Aunque fueran amigos cercanos no debería ser tan importante para el. Volvió a ver el lugar otra vez.

Luego recordó algo que había visto hace unas semanas. Había dos personas sentadas bajo el árbol, medio escondidas por las ramas. Estaban charlando cómodamente, solo los dos. Lo habia notado, por que era un lugar desolado y poco frecuentado por estudiantes. Cuando se esforzó por recordar, se dio cuenta que casi siempre habia alguien sentado bajo el árbol.

Habia algo en todo esto que no tenia sentido. ¿Estaba Draco Malfoy sentado bajo ese árbol?, y si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué habia elegido ese sitio?

Todavía habia una ficha que le faltaba en este rompecabezas.

De un momento a otro el movimiento de algo platino atrajo su atención. Alguien se acercaba a la tumba.

--

Draco cayo de rodillas en el empantanado piso, en frente de la lapida. Enfocó la inscripción mientras la seguía con su índice derecho.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-1997_

_Murió__ en batalla para salvarnos a todos_

_Sea siempre recordado con amor y respeto_

Murmuró las palabras suavemente solamente para si, mientras lagrimas empeazaban a caer de sus ojos.

—Harry…

Su voz se quebró y empezó un llanto falto de esperanza. Cayó hacia delante para descansar su cabeza en la piedra fría.

—Oh dioses, estas muerto…. No lo puedo creer, de verdad ya no estas… Estas muerto —empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

—La verdad no lo podía creer hasta ahora. Pero te has ido —todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de frió y de las emociones. La lluvia continuaba cayendo alrededor del chico, empapándolo hasta los hueso, la mayoría de su túnica estaba cubierta de pantano. Pero tampoco lo habia notado.

—Todo el mundo piensa que es maravilloso. Mataste a Voldemort. ¿Pero no te diste cuenta a que precio? ¿No entendiste que tambien te mataría? —susurró desesperadamente a la piedra buscando una respuesta.

—Lo sabias ¿no?. Sabias lo que pasaría, pero igual seguiste adelante —por un momento miró de manera acosadora a la piedra, casi esperando que le respondiera. Pero solo posó su temblorosa mano en la lapida, buscando un poco de alivio.

—Claro que lo hiciste. Viste la manera de salvarnos, y lo hiciste. Lograste salvarnos a todos, matandolo. A todos excepto a mi… —negó con su cabeza tristemente —Eras el único que podía salvarme. No matando a Voldemort, no por ser el héroe, solo por ser tu… —Abruptamente paró de hablar, encontrando imposible el poder continuar. Por un momento simplemente se quedó ahí tratando de respirar.

—Pudiste salvarme solo por ser tu, tu toque, tu esencia, tu sonrisa, tu cara…

—… tu amor —Añadió en solo un susurro.

Dejo que su cabeza cayera hacia delante, casi tocando el suelo, abrazandose fuertemente por la cintura. Lagrimas silenciosas caían por su cara, parecían nunca terminar.

Cuando finalmente miró arriba de nuevo, enfoco la pálida y hablo en voz un poco rasposa.

—Pero tu si me salvaste ¿no?, me salvaste de seguir a mi padre, del lado oscuro que amenzaba con ahogarme. Me mostraste una manera diferente de vida, una llena de esperanza… y amor… —su voz volvió a romperse.

Dejo que su mano tocara de nuevo la piedra en un gesto lleno de afecto, amor y pérdida.

—Te amo —murmuro a la tumba silenciosa —Siempre y por siempre —se hecho hacia delante y poso sus labios en la piedra que marcaba la existencia de Harry Potter.

--

Mientras Dumbledore veía desde su ventana en una de las torres mas altas, finalmente entendió. Habia encontrado la pieza que faltaba.

Ellos no eran amigos

Eran amantes…

***FIN***

**N/T: **Bueno espero que les guste, la autora original es **Mondragon (para ver el link, esta en mi perfil)**.

Me encanta este one-shot, es increíble y no pude resistirme la tentación ^ ^. Los reviews, ¡son mi comida!, y claro esta también lo son para la escritora. Asi que las dos lo agradecemos

Cuídense mucho y besos

—_**Loves**_


End file.
